


baby's on fire

by apocalyptica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, but not really, i already did it by myself, pls don't blame me for this, sex-shop!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Потенциальный покупатель, замерший на пороге, выглядит крайне неуверенно.А еще очень и очень горячо. Как шагнувший из прошлого в двадцать первый век греческий бог, со всеми вот этими шикарными мускулами и твердой, самой мужественной линией подбородка, какую только Кит видел в своей жизни (прости, Ханк).(или AU, в котором Кит работает в секс-шопе и в один прекрасный день (или ночь) знакомится с новым покупателем)





	baby's on fire

**Author's Note:**

> сначала это должен был быть чистой воды шейт, но потом туда вписался мэтт, вписался лэнс, вписались _практически_ все, ну и понеслось........ и получился какой-то хренов недобразильский сериал.
> 
> первый вклад в фандом в виде секс-шоп!ау? привет, это я.  
> (я очень не хотела это выставлять, потому что кто вообще будет это читать, но, возможно, не только я окажусь такой упоротой)
> 
> аттеншн: фоновые (или не очень) лэнс/аллура и лотор/мэтт. вы предупреждены и вооружены

— Ну, — говорит Мэтт, отряхивает руки и упирает их в бока, с гордым видом осматривая готовый теперь стенд, — вроде ничего так.

Посередине одной из полок, той, что первая бросается в глаза, во всей своей красе возвышается ядрено-фиолетового цвета резиновый член длиной не меньше эдак сантиметров тридцати пяти. Это на глаз — измерять до миллиметров с линейкой Киту не хочется, ровно как и вообще прикасаться конкретно к этой жертве сексуально-дизайнерского искусства чаще, чем того требует работа.

 

(— А можно посмотреть поближе? Только, знаете, у вас с рук, а то я… ну…

— Да без проблем.)

(Да, бывало и такое.)

 

Вместо этого он с максимально индифферентным видом машет на Мэтта рукой.

— Я скажу, что это была твоя идея. После предложения нарядить на Новый Год елку имеющимся ассортиментом это уже никого не удивит.

— По крайней мере, это было оригинально! — с наигранно-возмущенным видом прикладывает руку к груди Холт. — А этот… — начинает было он, косит глазом на «выставочный экспонат», запинается, и Кит, как добрый друг, ласково подсказывает:

— Хуй, — кивает он, почти наслаждаясь видом того, как на лице Мэтта проскальзывает легкая тень недовольства человека, который в отсутствии покупателей отказывается называть вещи своими именами, тут же, впрочем, сменяясь смирением, какое появляется у каждого проработавшего тут дольше месяца.

— Этот, — с нажимом повторяет Мэтт и указывает пальцем на резиновую «игрушку», — лежал в углу, собирал собой пыль, совсем не продавался, зато стоит почти восемьдесят баксов. Может, теперь купят. Подумаешь, фиолетовый. Ничего такой цвет даже, если подумать. Или если внимания не обращать…

— Он неудобный, — фыркает Кит и подпирает щеку рукой. Мэтт закатывает глаза, и, предвосхищая его язвительный комментарий, он продолжает, — я не пробовал. Знаешь, не фанат совать в себя что-то такое огромное. Но ты на его форму посмотри. Цена такая только из-за раскрученного бренда, а модель неудачная. Он тут валяется, по-моему, еще с тех времен, когда я устраивался. Талисман магазина и все такое, — разводит он руками, потом щелкает пальцами, пытаясь поточнее припомнить, как же тогда охарактеризовала этот самый «талисман» девушка, которая работала тут до Холта и которая показала Киту большую часть негласных рабочих премудростей: — И вообще он напоминает Лотора. Большой, неудобный, стоит больше, чем должен, хотя и выглядит впечатляюще. А, и точно — если бы Лотор не соперничал бледностью с аристократичными вампирами из фильмов, то явно был бы фиолетовым.

Мэтт давит смешок и качает головой, потому что, как говорится, о начальстве или хорошее, или ничего. Хотя на деле и выходит наоборот.

— Знаешь, — улыбается он и, с видом учителя, объясняющего ученику прописную истину из учебника, воздевает к потолку палец, — покупателям лучше говорить обратное.

— Вот ты и говори, — лениво отзывается Кит и чешет щеку, — а я сегодня на кассе.

— Эй, с чего это ты на кассе?!

— С того, что я сегодня ночью заменяю Лэнса, так что мне тут еще торчать и торчать.

Мэтт сначала смотрит сочувствующе, но его взгляд быстро сменяется на обвиняюще-возмущенный, и Кит, точно знающий причину такой метаморфозы, пытается состроить из себя святого. С его-то видом парня, в которого добропорядочные мамаши тычут пальцем в назидание своим чадам, чтобы те никогда не становились такими же, получается это из рук вон плохо.

— Это же та поставка новых лубрикантов будет на тебе! — почти обиженно говорит Мэтт, пока Кит все дальше пытается мимикрировать под спустившегося с небес ангела божьего.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Че-е-ерт, там точно будет с банановым вкусом!

Кит не удивляется. Если вы спросите его, то он скажет, что как добавка к кофе — смазка очень даже ничего. Например, с ванильным ароматизатором. Заходило на ура, особенно когда кофе бывал совсем уж невыносимым на вкус.

Но отвратительного пристрастия Мэтту ко всему банановому он откровенно не понимал и не хотел. Каких извращенцев он только не видал — а видал и контактировал он со многими, уж поверьте — но Холт с его любовью добавлять в кофе (и не только) нечто с банановым привкусом в этом списке гордо занимал первое место.

— Это ужасно. Я хотел разбирать эту поставку, — все тем же страдальческим тоном тянет Мэтт и едва ли волосы на себе не рвет, но Кит прерывает этот театр одного актера, потому что: а) он устал, б) ему тут еще сидеть всю ночь, действительно разбирать эту поставку, а, значит, еще и возиться с отчетностью. Чертов Лэнс, прямо знал, когда стоит меняться сменами. Ну, ничего, в следующий раз Кит так просто на его россказни об очередной внеземной любви, которая согласилась сходить на свидание, не поведется (вранье). Или заставит его выйти вместо себя в какой-нибудь праздник, когда концентрация пьяных тел, заглянувших шутки ради или на спор, будет необычайно высокой (правда).

— Оставайся вместо меня и наслаждайся своей банановой одержимостью хоть всю ночь. Вон, можешь и Лот… фиолетового друга привлечь, — кивает Кит на все также возвышающийся на стенде фиолетовый член, и Мэтт показывает ему средний палец.

— Иди ты.

— Иду, — соглашается Кит.

И идет курить, оставляя его на время одного.

Остаток вечера до начала ночной смены и ухода Мэтта проходит в целом спокойно. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, о чем потом можно было бы в шутку рассказать гипотетическим внукам; лишь пара девушек заходит за вибратором. Первые пятнадцать минут они смотрят на Кита с Мэттом как на врагов народа (видимо, из каких-то особо яростных феминисток, люто ненавидящих весь мужской пол, думает Кит), обсуждают ассортимент между собой, периодически сверяясь с гуглом, пару раз со смешками изучают тестеры, и только потом сдаются и просят помочь им с выбором. Кит сначала почти что пинками отправляет к ним Мэтта, но в итоге идет спасать ситуацию сам, когда тот начинает забалтывать их, подключая к этому всю свою харизму, и косить глазом на на вышеупомянутый «талисман», видимо, придумывая как же порекомендовать это чудовище девушкам в надежде сбагрить еще и его. Потому что вернувшиеся недовольные покупкой клиенты им не нужны. Потому что Лотор за это посадит их на этот самый фиолетовый член без какой-либо подготовки, а Кит к таким экспериментам как-то не готов.

Уходят девушки довольные — со своим новеньким вибратором и (вы только посмотрите на это светящееся от гордости лицо Мэтта) банановой смазкой.

Киту не хочется видеть больше ничего бананового в своей жизни. Он почти уверен — когда-нибудь именно банан станет причиной его смерти. Неудачно откусит кусочек, подавится, задохнется — и Лэнс с Мэттом на пару обязательно выдумают какую-нибудь сногсшибательную шутку для его надгробия.

Хоть как-то примириться с существованием этих ужасных фруктов в любом виде вокруг помогает только купивший кофе и пару банок энергетика Мэтт, и, что ж, возможно он даже не такой уж засранец. Иногда.

Но когда он окончательно уходит домой, до сих пор гордо стоящий на полке «талисман» Кит все же убирает подальше, заменяя его нейтральной моделью в средне-натуральную величину телесного цвета. Жаль, что с настоящим Лотором так поступить не получится.

Мысль о боссе и отсутствие покупателей приводят Кита в подсобку; до притока просто смущенных и смущенных извращенцев (по общепринятым стандартам — лично Киту уже давно плевать кто, чем и как занимается в постели или где угодно ещё), которые стесняются заглянуть при свете дня под недоуменные взгляды людей вокруг, у него есть где-то минимум часа два, поэтому он решает потратить их на ту самую партию смазки, которую нужно разобрать. Которую, вообще-то, должен был разбирать Лэнс, но — свидания это святое.

— Апокалипс нау, айм драппин зис бомб*… — практически мурлычет себе под нос Кит, разрезая упаковку на коробке — и, будьте уверены, нож, которым он это делает, очень скоро окажется у вас в горле, если вы вдруг вздумаете заострить внимание на том, что он подпевает одной из песен Die Antwoord. Это все Мэтт с его непонятным музыкальным вкусом («я просто слушаю все, что мне нравится, и это нормально! я не собираюсь ограничивать себя какими-либо рамками в музыке!»), постоянно включающий свои песни в местном проигрывателе. И да, возможно некоторые из них потом заседают в голове, но Кит никогда в этом не признается.

Он успевает разобрать всё из коробки, покурить, разложить часть новеньких лубрикантов на витрину, приложить к ним ценники, покурить еще раз, и только когда он открывает первую банку энергетика и собирается включить на телефоне тот сериал с Нетфликса, о котором Лэнс болтает уже вторую неделю (но это секрет), над входной дверью тихо и словно неуверенно даже как-то звенит колокольчик.

Потенциальный покупатель, замерший на пороге, выглядит не менее неуверенно.

А еще очень и очень горячо. Как шагнувший из прошлого в двадцать первый век греческий бог, со всеми вот этими шикарными мускулами и твердой, самой мужественной линией подбородка, какую только Кит видел в своей жизни (прости, Ханк).

А еще, судя по тому, как его пошатнуло и с какой силой он вцепился рукой в угол стены (серьезно, если потом там останутся вмятины от пальцев, Кит будет впечатлен, но не удивится) — он весьма пьян. И будет очень, очень хорошо, если при этом он сможет вести себя адекватно. Ну, насколько возможно быть адекватным в пьяном состоянии.

«Его лучше поскорее выпроводить», — говорит реалист в голове Кита, который не хочет проблем.

«Если у него есть деньги, ты можешь впарить ему что-нибудь дорогое», — говорит в его голове продавец, который хочет выполнить план продаж и получить премию.

«Он такой сексуальный», — мечтательно тянет третий голос, но Кит отмахивается от этой мысли, потому что пьяные люди его никогда не возбуждали, даже если у них такие шикарные бицепсы на руках, которые так и хочется пощупать…

…ладно, он действительно чертовски сексуальный.

Кит прячет банку энергетика за стойку к кассовому аппарату, чтобы она не бросалась в глаза, и поднимается со своего места. Пьян он или нет, но он зашел сюда, значит он — потенциальный покупатель, а значит Кит обязан выполнять свою работу.

— Доброй ночи. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Мужчина поднимает на него взгляд, моргает осоловело, словно не заметил, что тут вообще кто-то есть, и растягивает губы в пьяной, но какой-то вымученной улыбке. И икает.

Кит очень надеется, что он зашел просто в поисках туалета, потому что очень приспичило.

(Несмотря на то, что часть его безнаказанно пользуется состоянием мужчины и любуется его лицом, которое не портит даже протянувшийся по переносице шрам и седая, почти что белесая челка.)

— П-привет, — слегка невнятно говорит «потенциальный покупатель» и все же отлепляется от стены. Слегка путается в ногах, выставляет руки в стороны, но удерживает равновесие, и лицо его озаряется такой радостью, словно он только что выиграл миллион в лотерею. И шикарный особняк к нему в придачу.

Кит тихонечко вздыхает.

— Привет, — говорит он в ответ, и мужчина улыбается еще радостнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше-то. — Так я могу чем-то помочь? Может, — осторожно предлагает он, — вызвать такси?

Взгляд мужчины сменяется на недоуменный.

— З-зачем ткси, — бормочет он невнятно, потом оглядывается и довольно бодрым шагом для недавно не очень хорошо стоявшего ровно человека подходит к ближайшей витрине и постукивает по дверце пальцем. — Ч-что это? Сти… сит… стиму…

— Стимулятор, — со вздохом отвечает Кит, а сам мысленно стонет. Только на прошлой смене была генеральная уборка, и все сияло чистотой, но, похоже, остаток ночи ему придется отмывать витрины от чужих отпечатков пальцев и ладоней заново. Хотел, значит, спокойно посидеть и посмотреть сериал? Получи пинок под зад и распишись.

— А для чего? — с наивным, искренним любопытством интересуется мужчина, но ответа не дожидается. Делает шаг в сторону, чуть не сбивает манекен и — ох, господи — вцепляется ему в предплечья и принимается извиняться. Он не первый пьяный, кто сюда забредает, и обычно любителей алкоголя достаточно легко удается выпроваживать без ущерба всему вокруг; хочется надеяться, что и сегодня не станет исключением.

Кит подходит к нему с максимально расслабленным видом, чтобы, не дай бог, не вызвать вспышку агрессии (эти мышцы могут быть сколько угодно красивыми, но к ним наверняка прилагается хорошо поставленный или просто сильный удар в любом состоянии), и осторожно кладет руку на плечо, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.

— Это манекен, — говорит он, второй рукой указывая на стоящую перед ними фигуру, обтянутую новой моделью сексуального кружевного белья. — Не думаю, что он на тебя в обиде. Можешь отпустить.

— О, — удивленно и даже как-то расстроенно говорит мужчина и моргает. А потом переводит взгляд на Кита и улыбается снова. — А я… я Широ.

— Привет, Широ, — кивает ему Кит и осторожно между делом пытается отцепить его руки от манекена. — Вот так. Хорошо. Как насчет чая? Кофе? Такси до дома?

— Я н-не могу дмой, — мотает головой Широ и теперь уже Киту приходится схватить его за запястья, чтобы не дать ему упасть. — Моя л... люв... любовь сказала, что я скучный. И чтобы я уходил. А я нхочу быть скучным.

— Ну, сейчас ты определенно образец веселья, — бормочет себе под нос Кит и поднимает на него взгляд. — Ладно. Пойдем, присядем и подумаем, что с тобой делать.

— Нет! — чересчур уж активно восклицает Широ и вырывает свои руки из его хватки. — Я тут… здесь… пршел, чтобы разн… ран… разнооб… р…

— Разнообразить? — подсказывает Кит, догадываясь, к чему все идет, и Широ оживленно кивает.

— Да! Имнно это, — соглашается он и икает. — Вот это. И в нашу пстель… То есть… Нам…

— Я понял, — поспешно заверяет его Кит. — Разнообразить сексуальную жизнь.

Широ кивает снова, явно радостный от того, что его поняли правильно, и продолжает:

— Нхочу… быть скучным.

— Никто не хочет, — соглашается Кит и аккуратно кладет ему руку на плечо, кивает в сторону диванчика в углу. — Давай-ка присядем и я тебе помогу. Стать не скучным.

— Правда? — с довольным видом и наивной улыбкой спрашивает Широ; а Кит, черт его возьми, ловит себя на мысли, что даже в этот момент он умудряется выглядеть прекрасно. Не как пьяная ходячая катастрофа, а как упавший с небес прямо к нему в руки ангел.

«У тебя слишком давно никого не было», — раздается в голове издевательским голосом Лэнса.

«Иди нахер», — мысленно советует этому голосу Кит и все же доводит Широ до дивана. Тот по пути пытается разглядывать все вокруг, но сосредоточиться у него получается с трудом, поэтому он бормочет что-то себе под нос, перескакивает с темы на тему, проклинает кого-то с именем на букву А, потом перед ним (или ней?) извиняется, а потом поднимает взгляд на Кита. Абсолютно стеклянный такой взгляд.

— О, — говорит он.

— О, — вяло отзывается Кит, даже не пытаясь изображать дружелюбие, потому что сейчас это абсолютно бессмысленно. Вместо этого он наклоняется и пытается залезть к Широ в карман джинс в поисках телефона — и тот неожиданно больно бьет его по руке, смотря почти что возмущенно.

— Нет! Я не… нбуду измнять, — бормочет он себе под нос, покачивается, но смотрит на Кита вполне уверенно.

— Никто не будет изменять, — закатывает тот глаза и упирает руки в бока любимым жестом Лэнса. — Мне просто нужен твой телефон. Ладно?

— Зачем?

— У меня закончились деньги. Ты разрешил мне позвонить с твоего, — не моргнув глазом, врет Кит и совершенно не чувствует себя виноватым. Главное, чтобы у Широ где-нибудь был забит собственный домашний адрес — или номер этого самого «А».

— Я рзрешил? — моргнув, спрашивает Широ, смотря на него, и покачивается снова. Кит кивает.

— Да-да. Ты добрый парень, и ты разрешил мне позвонить с твоего телефона. Пожалуйста.

— Хршо, — сдается Широ и лезет искать в карманах свой телефон сам. Получается плохо — руки его не слушаются, а правая еще и затянута в перчатку, из-за чего пальцы не пролазят в карман джинс, но Кит терпеливо ждет, потому что не хочет получить по рукам снова. Когда тот наконец обнаруживается и извлекается на свет божий, Широ неожиданно сжимает его в руке и смотрит на Кита с подозрением. — Тлько врни.

— Верну, конечно, — обещает тот и протягивает руку. Широ медлит, но все же отдает ему телефон.

— Это пдрок, — делится он таким тоном, словно рассказывает свой самый сокровенный секрет. — От лю... любим..., — бормочет он и вдруг замолкает. Его взгляд снова сменяется на печально-растерянный, — я првда скчный?

«Господи», — думает Кит, — «лучше бы ты послал мне очередного искателя острых ощущений».

И ищет в списке контактов номер этого «А».

Вот только, увы, людей с именем на эту букву в контактах несколько, и звонить всем подряд среди ночи Кит не хочет; в списке есть еще номер его мамы, но подставлять его перед родителями (да, ваш сын, который выглядит лет на тридцать, напился, страдает и пришел делать это в сексшопе, заберите его пожалуйста) Кит не хочет.

Увы, адреса Широ, чтобы вызвать такси, не находится тоже.

— Что же мне с тобой делать, — бормочет себе под нос Кит, пролистывая заметки по второму разу (вдруг в первый не заметил?), а потом переводит взгляд на затихшего Широ.

Вздыхает.

И не удивляется тому, что тот спит.

Когда утром приходит Шэй, она выглядит даже слегка удивленной, когда замечает Широ, растянувшегося и похрапывающего на диване. Кит сидит за стойкой и, собирая последние остатки бодрости в кулак, все же смотрит сериал на телефоне. (Он не отражает уже почти ничего из происходящего в нем, но ему плевать.)

— Я надеюсь, — говорит она и присаживается на стул, когда Кит поднимается и убирает телефон в карман, — это была очень веселая история.

Кит вздыхает.

И пересказывает ей все события этой ночи. — О, — тянет Шэй, и Кит видит, как подрагивают у нее уголки губ в попытке сдержать смех. Впрочем, будь он на ее месте, он бы тоже смеялся.

Они оба переводят взгляд на лежащего на диване Широ, обнимающего подушку в виде сердца и едва слышно бормочущего что-то во сне.

— Вот, его телефон, — Кит передает его ей в руки и подхватывает свой рюкзак. — Адреса нет, а родителям его звонить я не стал. Не думаю, что они бы этому обрадовались. Или он, — Кит снова смотрит на Широ; во сне тот выглядит неожиданно умиротворенным и еще более красивым.

Шэй улыбается и опирается руками на стойку, подперев одной щеку. Кит краем глаза видит, как покачиваются ее привычно-крупные сережки.

— Жаль, что пришел в таком состоянии, да? Красивый, — говорит она, и Кит поспешно отводит взгляд. Она, конечно, не Лэнс и не Мэтт (который безбожно опаздывает на свою смену), так что подкалывать его до второго пришествия не станет, но он все равно не хочет это слышать.

— Там в подсобке на столе энергетик остался. Ему пригодится, — вместо этого говорит он и закидывает рюкзак на плечо. — А я пошел. Удачи. Надеюсь, ты накажешь Мэтта за опоздание, — многозначительно косится он на стенд с плетками, и Шэй смеется.

— За такое количество опозданий ему полагается что-нибудь пожестче, — улыбается она и машет рукой. — Удачи, Кит. Я расскажу, чем все закончилось, — кивает она в сторону спящего на диванчике Широ.

Кит не благодарит ее, лишь коротко кивает, и потому, когда уходит, буквально спиной чувствует ее хитрую улыбку.

 

***

 

Вместо Шэй ему пишет Мэтт.

Все прямо как он умеет и любит: с переизбытком восклицательных, вопросительных знаков и смайликов.

Кит привык, поэтому когда телефон все же устает просто елозить по тумбочке от вибрации и падает на пол (и будит этим отсыпающегося после суточной смены Кита), то он достаточно быстро умудряется вычленить из всей этой мешанины знаков и улыбающихся (и не только) рожиц самое важное.

Самое важное гласит: Широ жив, здоров, страдает от похмелья, благодарит его за оставленный энергетик и сейчас уже у себя дома.

Шэй отправляет только фотографию, где запечатлен, видимо, только-только пришедший в себя Широ, весь красный, смущенный и шокированный при виде места, где он проснулся. Кит хмыкает слегка злорадно, а еще — об этом никто не узнает — сохраняет фотографию себе в галерею.

Сонливость все еще ощущается легкой слабостью и приятной расслабленностью во всем теле, но Кит знает, что заснуть уже не получится, поэтому зевает, выползает из кровати, выползает из комнаты, зевая снова и почесывая живот, здоровается с Лэнсом, сидящим на диване с ведерком мороженого в руках, и…

...так, стоп.

Перед дверью на кухню до Кита _доходит_ , и он оборачивается, смотря на Лэнса. Конечно, Кит сам некогда выдал ему ключи от своей квартиры — просто на всякий случай, как единственному более-менее близкому человеку, но Лэнс крайне редко заходил без приглашения или без разрешения. И уж точно не садился при этом с мороженым на диван, с таким видом, будто у него умерла любимая кошка.

Любой хороший друг присел бы рядом, обнял и осторожно попытался выспросить, что произошло, но Кит — это Кит, и, вообще, он - не просто хороший друг, он — лучший. Поэтому он прислоняется плечом к косяку двери, скрещивает руки на груди и максимально скучающим тоном спрашивает:

— Неудачное свидание?

— Во-первых, доброе утро. Где твои манеры, — тычет в его сторону ложечкой для мороженого Лэнс, — во-вторых, хотя бы немножечко чувства такта? Пожалуйста? Я знаю, что ты не такой бесчувственный козел, каким хочешь казаться.

— Да, я еще более бесчувственный, — легко соглашается Кит, и Лэнс фыркает, зачерпывает еще мороженого и с мрачным видом принимается его жевать.

— Я отказываюсь говорить, пока ты не проявишь ко мне уважение, — наконец изрекает он.

— Не знаю таких слов, — поднимает руки перед собой Кит и разворачивается, собираясь уйти на кухню и сделать себе кофе, потому что, боже, сейчас он готов за него убить. Возмущенный взгляд Лэнса он чувствует спиной, поэтому добавляет, коротко оглянувшись через плечо. — Но я могу заварить тот твой любимый чай. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься сидеть на этом диване и зарабатывать ангину и дальше, — и скрывается на кухне.

Лэнс приходит следом через минуту.

— Ладно, ты победил, — невнятно, из-за ложки во рту, говорит он и идет убирать мороженое в морозильник, пока Кит возится с его чаем и собственным кофе. — Я все расскажу.

— Мама не учила тебя, что нельзя говорить с набитым ртом, а тащить всякую гадость в рот — неприлично?

Лэнс демонстративно облизывает ложку, намеренно-медленно, но все же убирает ее в мойку, а сам садится за стол, когда натыкается только на устало-скептичный взгляд Кита. Тот ставит перед ним его кружку (с какой-то мультяшной акулой; Лэнс некогда притащил ее сам и сказал, что будет у него в гостях пить только из нее).

— Мама многому меня учила, но это не значит, что я всегда ее слушал, — отмахивается он, обхватывает кружку ладонями, грея их после мороженого, и вздыхает. — Вообще-то, свидание было удачным. Поначалу. Наверное.

— Наверное? — изгибает бровь Кит, отпивая свой кофе.

— Господи, как ты можешь пить кипяток? Ты в курсе, что это обжигает язык? Нет, я всегда знал, что ты точно не человек, но…

— Лэнс.

— Я действительно не понимаю.

— Лэнс, — с нажимом повторяет Кит, и несколько секунд они сверлят друг друга взглядами. Наконец Лэнс сдается и вздыхает, чешет рукой затылок.

— Я еще не рассказывал тебе о ней. Да никому, в общем-то, не рассказывал. Ее зовут Аллура, — он вздыхает снова и проводит пальцем по ободку кружки, смотря на чай в ней. — Мы познакомились, когда практически врезались друг в друга. То есть, все было куда романтичнее — она оступилась на лестнице, когда спускалась, а я как раз поднимался, и она упала ко мне в руки… Правда, оступилась неудачно, подвернула ногу, так что я помог ей дойти до ближайшей скамейки, — он улыбается мечтательно, вспоминая этот момент, — ну, и мы разговорились. Это у меня в универе было, мне как раз надо было одного препода найти, ну, это неважно, и оказалось, что она тоже там учится, только на очном отделении. Повезло, что у меня как раз тогда с собой обезболивающие были. Так что мы разговорились, даже сходили до столовой вместе…

— И все это привело к свиданию. Я понял.

— Да, и… - Лэнс снова вздыхает, продолжая водить пальцем по ободку кружки. — В общем, ты будешь смеяться, но она почти весь вечер провела с каким-то другим парнем, а когда он куда-то ушел — была расстроенная, недовольная, и мы почти не говорили. Я просто проводил ее до дома, и… блять, я даже не знаю, как это назвать. В смысле — он был весь такой крупный, накачанный, ну, знаешь — все как ты любишь.

— Ты мог подойти к ним? Или спросить у нее, что это было? Может, это был ее знакомый. Друг.

— Боже, Кит, _такие_ парни не бывают просто друзьями! — Лэнс фыркает, но взгляд у него все еще остается печальным, и Кит все же присаживается за стол напротив.

— Они целовались? Обнимались хотя бы?

— Нет, но… я не смотрел на них постоянно, — он кривит губы так, словно только что откусил от лимона в чистом виде. — Это будет тупо, если я ей напишу, да?

— Смотря, что ты напишешь, — пожимает плечами Кит и отпивает еще кофе. — Ты можешь просто спросить, кто это был, а не обвинять ее. Тем более, если сам ни в чем не уверен.

Лэнс вздыхает снова, и Кит поджимает губы. На свидания тот ходил часто, едва ли не постоянно, знакомиться с девушками (и не только) умудрялся на каждом шагу, но по-настоящему переживал из-за отношений редко — возможно, потому что чаще для него это было каким-то спортивным интересом; но не в плохом смысле, как у тех парней, которые просто разводят девчонок на секс. Скорее, ему просто нравилось ухаживать за человеком и добиваться его внимания. Лэнс и сам никогда не называл свои отношения настоящей любовью — но иногда бывали такие, из-за которых он потом оказывался опасно близко к депрессии.

Ну, вот как сейчас, например.

Кит все еще не просто хороший друг, который обнимет и утешит, а лучший, поэтому:

— Ты хочешь услышать правду или сопливую поддержку, от которой тебе возможно станет легче?

— Почему, — почти стонет Лэнс и резко поднимает на него взгляд, — почему я пошел к тебе? Я должен был пойти к Ханку, я же знал, что ты бесчувственная сволочь, господи, какую же ошибку я совершил…

— Значит, правду, — хмыкает Кит и в два глотка допивает кофе. — Правда в том, что она либо тебя использовала, чтобы вызвать у него ревность, но у нее нихрена не вышло, раз она была злая, как ты говоришь, либо в том, что ты зря страдаешь, а он просто был ее другом. Выбирай, что больше нравится.

— Ты самый ужасный, — загибает палец Лэнс, — самый отвратительный, — загибает второй, — самый худший мой друг, — загибает он третий и фыркает.

— Зато я говорю правду. Лэнс закатывает глаза, и Кит добавляет: — А еще я начал смотреть тот твой сериал и у меня есть деньги на пиццу.

— Ну, ладно, — уже более воодушевленно произносит Лэнс. — Может, ты не такой уж ужасный.

Теперь глаза закатывает уже Кит.

Но все-таки идет заказывать пиццу и включать сериал, и совершенно не замечает, как Широ вылетает у него из головы.

 

***

 

Дело вот в чем: жизнь Кита - это какой-то сплошной театр абсурда. Или сюрреализма. Иногда она вообще напоминает сюжет какой-нибудь из тех странных картин Эпохи Возрождения (в стиле «все смешалось в доме у меня»).

Если конкретнее, начинается все с Лэнса, и вот уж это — совсем неудивительно.

— Защищайся! — патетично восклицает вышеупомянутый герой, выставив перед собой руку с зажатым в пальцах Синим — странного вида дилдо, напоминающим то ли щупальце осьминога (видимо, попытка порадовать фанатов тентаклей), то ли вообще черт знает что. Киту Синий кажется абсолютно отвратительным, но Лэнс пылает к нему необъяснимой любовью. Чисто эстетической, конечно. Кит не удивляется. Когда узнаешь Лэнса поближе, то узнаешь, что и вкусы у него во всем какие-то специфические. И к этому остается только привыкнуть.

Или…

— Готовься проиграть, — в тон ему хмыкает Кит, у которого в руке Красный. Вообще, строго говоря, он темно-розовый, но не нашелся еще тот человек, который рискнул бы сказать это в лицу Киту — потому что никто не хочет получить этим «темно-розовым» по лицу. Или еще какой-нибудь части тела.

Стрелка часов только-только лениво подползает к двенадцати, в магазине пусто, и им скучно, поэтому они тусуются в подсобке и развлекаются как взрослые самодостаточные люди, у которых в распоряжении есть резиновые члены.

То есть да — изображают рыцарский поединок.

Мэтт, видимо со скуки забежавший просто посидеть с ними в свое нерабочее время, хихикает себе под нос и продолжает снимать их дуэль на камеру — Кит атакует, Лэнс отступает, но неожиданно путается в ногах, запинается и нелепо падает прямо на задницу, взмахнув руками (и выпустив Синего из пальцев). И именно в этот момент открывается дверь черного входа, заставляя замереть всех троих.

Вошедший Лотор замирает тоже.

Опускает взгляд на Синего, сиротливо откатившегося к его ногам, а потом поднимает на них. На замершего Кита, с Красным, направленным на Лэнса, в руке; на Лэнса, сидящего на полу и потирающего пострадавшую поясницу; и — совсем мельком — на Мэтта с круглыми глазами и телефоном в руках.

Абсурдности со стороны - вагон и маленькая тележка. Лотор заходит редко, но метко. Кит не знает, какие у него там постоянно важные дела, но знает, что подобная ненавязчивость ему нравится. Сын владельца всей сети магазинов в городе, Лотор оказывается типичным богатеньким мальчиком с самооценкой где-то на уровне Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, если не выше, но при этом — неожиданно неплохим управляющим. Все поставки приходят к ним вовремя, в целости и сохранности, все проверки проходят на ура — и так далее, и тому подобное. Менее мерзким это характер Лотора, впрочем, не делает.

Он как раз элегантно изгибает бровь.

— Что здесь, — он снова обводит их взглядом и задерживает его на Синем (брезгливости в нем хватит на десятерых), — происходит?

— Эм, — говорит Кит, одновременно пряча за спину Красного, но никаких отговорок на ум не приходит, и он с надеждой косится на Лэнса, потому что выдумывать — это по его части. Тот с нервным смешком улыбается, а потом все же соскребает себя с пола.

— А мы тут, — говорит он, чеша затылок и глядя то на Лотора, то на Синего, — проверяли… их прочность. Да. На всякий случай. Мало ли для чего их будут использовать.

Бровь Лотора все еще изящно изогнута, а во взгляде столько скепсиса, что его можно раздавать всем твердо верующим в Бога, чтобы они в своей вере начали сомневаться.

— Уберите здесь, — все же кивает он, явно не желая углубляться в эту тему и соседствовать с Синим дольше, чем нужно, и Лэнс тут же идет поднять его. — И почему вас трое? В нерабочее время лишние здесь находиться не должны.

Мэтт отмирает, понимая, что речь о нем, и наконец нажимает кнопку блокировки на телефоне. Открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не издает ни звука, и закрывает его. Взгляд у него при этом какой-то подозрительно-жалобный. Это — странно, потому что Мэтт второй человек после Лэнса, который способен заболтать кого угодно и убедить его в чем угодно, но Кит решает не заострять на этом внимания.

Он работает тут дольше всех, и доверяет ему Лотор тоже больше остальных.

— Он просто заглянул на минуту. Поздороваться, — быстро говорит Кит, с намеком смотря на Мэтта, и тот поспешно кивает.

— На минуту, — сдавленно выдавливает он из себя. Лотор снова обводит их взглядом и уходит, скрывается в той части подсобки, где у них собрана вся документация. Вздох облегчения у всех троих вырывается почти синхронно.

И если Кит правда собирается вернуться к работе, потому что не хочет создавать впечатление отлынивающего от работы парня (пусть Лотор продолжает думать, что он добросовестный работник, и добавит ему премию к зарплате), то Лэнс, подхватив их обоих под локти, обрубает эти планы на корню. Вытаскивает их обоих в зал, пихает растерявшегося Мэтта на стул за стойкой, упирает руки в бока и с самым серьезным видом, на какой способен, изрекает:

— Итак. И что это было?

— Лотор думает, что мы совсем конченные идиоты? — предлагает Кит, пока Мэтт сосредоточенно разглядывает свои кроссовки.

— Это и так давно известно, — отмахивается Лэнс. — Я про твое странное поведение, — указывает он пальцем на Холта, и тот тушуется еще больше.

— Я просто впервые столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу? — мямлит тот практически себе под нос, продолжая делать вид, что в мире нет ничего интереснее его кроссовок. — И он такой… пугающий?

Это похоже на правду: Мэтт работает тут всего полтора месяца, Лотор появляется в магазине набегами и в основном в смены Кита, нечасто и ненадолго; сам он впервые вживую (а не безликим голосом по телефону) увидел его только спустя три недели работы, так что слова Мэтта не лишены смысла.

Но Лэнс стоит на своем.

— Ну уж нет. Ты меня не обманешь, мистер. В смысле, — он косится на дверь подсобки и продолжает шепотом, — он действительно бывает пугающим, не спорю. Но! Что это за реакция немой рыбы? Ты не терял дар речи даже в первые дни, даже когда тот мужик в примерочной попытался прямо там засунуть в себя один из тестеров…

— Я только об этом забыл! — наигранно-возмущенно восклицает Мэтт, но Лэнс смотрит все также упрямо.

— Ну что вы от меня хотите?

— Правду, — говорит Лэнс.

— Чтобы вы не устраивали дешевую комедию, — говорит Кит.

— Я не устраиваю, это все…

— Правду! — уже громче повторяет Лэнс, и Мэтт вздыхает.

— Просто, ну… — он чешет затылок и продолжает демонстративно смотреть на свои кроссовки. — Помните ту историю про клуб? Где мы отмечали закрытую сессию, я напился, столкнулся с каким-то офигенно-красивым парнем в туалете, ну и… — он замолкает.

Для человека, который на работе с легкостью способен подобрать для кого-угодно лучшую анальную пробку, он удивительно стесняется рассказывать о сексе в реальной жизни. Для всех эта его способность до сих пор остается загадкой.

— И? — с намеком спрашивает Лэнс.

— И, возможно, это был он, — шепотом, почти на грани слышимости, говорит Мэтт. — Но я не уверен. Он… похож? Но я был так пьян. Может, мне кажется.

Лэнс и Кит почти шокированно переглядываются, а Мэтт выглядит так, словно хочет, чтобы у него под ногами разверзлась бездна прямиком к ядру Земли, чтобы провалиться в нее.

К его счастью, их разговор прерывает звякнувший над входной дверью колокольчик, и они все переводят взгляды на нее.

Кит моргает.

На пороге стоит Широ.

(Он уже говорил, что его жизнь похожа на театр абсурда?)

В руках у Широ — стаканчик с кофе из Старбакса, на лице — неуверенная улыбка, и, к счастью, сейчас он абсолютно трезв. Поэтому Кит совершенно не понимает, что он тут делает.

Еще он чувствует на себе вопросительные взгляды Лэнса и Мэтта, потому что Широ смотрит именно на него.

— Привет, — говорит тот.

— Привет, — говорит Кит.

«Что здесь происходит?!», — читается во взгляде Лэнса.

Хотя бы Мэтт молчит.

— Я хотел, — неловко продолжает Широ и смотрит на стаканчик у себя в руке, — поблагодарить. За то, что не выставил меня на улицу.

Кит кивает.

— Ага. Без проблем, — говорит он.

Потому что обычно пьяные горячие парни, которым он позволил переночевать в магазине на диване, не возвращаются с кофе и благодарностью.

(И нет, обычно он не позволяет никому спать на диване.)

— Надо же, я и не знал, что ты такой добрый, Кит, — говорит Лэнс хитро-издевательским тоном, но на Широ почему-то показательно не смотрит. — Пойду, покурю. Не буду мешать вашему…

— Извинению, — поспешно говорит Кит, и Лэнс лишь хмыкает, но уходит.

Широ подходит и ставит стаканчик на стойку перед ним. Неуверенность в его улыбке только набирает обороты.

Вот вам факт: Кит умеет флиртовать. Кит умеет общаться с людьми нормально и адекватно, и не слушайте тех, кто скажет вам обратное. Кит умеет нравиться людям, и знает, как преподнести себя разным горячим красавчикам.

Широ оказывается исключением и в этом плане, потому что:

— Как твой таинственный «А»? Таинственная? — спрашивает Кит, и вокруг повисает самая неловкая тишина в его жизни.

Пока Мэтт пытается делать вид, что его тут вообще нет, Широ моргает, и улыбка сползает с его лица.

— Злится? — полуутвердительно бормочет он себе под нос, и Киту очень хочется ударить себя по лицу. Десять баллов Слизерину за тактичность.

— Больше не считает тебя скучным?

Двадцать баллов. Скройся с глаз человеческих, Кит.

Широ нервно смеется, смотря в сторону.

— Наверное.

«Донт вонна би эн американ идиот»*, — раздается из колонок бодрый мотив, который как никогда подходит ко всей этой ситуации.

Отрежьте Киту язык.

— Ну, если ты все еще хочешь разнообразить…

— Он извиняется! — встревает Мэтт и поднимается со своего места. Хватает стаканчик с кофе и с силой всовывает его Киту в руки. — И не имеет в виду… ну, то, что он там имеет. И рад, что ты в порядке.

«Вэлкам ту э нью кайнд оф теншн»*, — слышится из динамиков.

Кит кивает.

Широ снова неловко улыбается.

— Может быть. Когда-нибудь. Я… пойду, наверное. Надеюсь, тебе понравится кофе. Я не знал, какой ты любишь.

— Любой, — доверительно шепчет Мэтт. — Он пьет любой кофе. — Спасибо, — говорит Кит, и Широ лишь кивает. А потом разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Кит, немного придя в себя, добавляет, когда тот уже берется за ручку двери: — Я Кит, кстати.

Широ оборачивается все с той же слегка растерянной улыбкой.

— Очень приятно, Кит, — говорит он.

И уходит.

Мэтт почти стонет и вцепляется руками себе в волосы.

— Ну и что это было?!

— Я могу спросить тоже самое про тебя и Лотора, — недовольно бормочет Кит, смотря на кофе в своих руках, и Мэтт прикусывает язык.

— Ладно. Один-один. Ты меня уел.

Лэнс возвращается через десять минут, когда Кит успевает расправиться с кофе, а Мэтт — уйти по своим делам, и табаком от него несет так, словно он приговорил по меньшей мере половину пачки сигарет. И даже несмотря на то, что Кит курит и сам, это заставляет его поморщиться.

— Ты решил устроить здесь газовую атаку? Учти, я сейчас достану те свечи, что воняют маракуйей. Которые ты ненавидишь, — недовольно говорит Кит, но Лэнс не улыбается. И не пытается перевести все это в шутку.

— Это он, — вместо этого говорит он.

— Он? — переспрашивает Кит, потому что определенно точно не улавливает суть их разговора.

— Тот чувак, что принес тебе кофе. Он был с Аллурой в ту ночь. То есть, она с ним.

— О, — слегка неуверенно произносит Кит и смотрит на Лэнса, который умудряется выглядеть расстроенным и возмущенным одновременно.

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно, я уверен! У меня отличная память на лица. Особенно на те, к которым уходит девушка, с которой у тебя свидание.

Кит не дурак. Он может сложить два и два. И результат получается неутешительный, потому что совпадений слишком много. Широ, который пришел пьяным в ту ночь, когда у Лэнса было свидание. Широ, который ругал кого-то с именем на «А». И да, Лэнс прав: _такие_ парни не бывают просто друзьями.

Стакан у него в руке вдруг становится словно обжигающе-горячим, а кофе на вкус кажется каким-то неизмеримо горьким, неприятным, и Кит с трудом заставляет себя его проглотить. Недопитые остатки, впрочем, отправляются в мусорку.

Он понимает, что Широ действительно принес кофе только из вежливости, но это иррациональное чувство вины перед Лэнсом, которое неприятно ворочается где-то глубоко внутри, пропадать никак не желает. Даже если — будем откровенными — будь Широ одинок, Кит точно попытался бы привлечь его внимание.

Но — он не одинок.

Но — он встречается с девушкой, которая нравится Лэнсу.

Как тесен мир и все такое.

— Это, — говорит Кит, — так стремно.

Лэнс кивает.

— Стремно, — соглашается он.

И больше при нем Кит Широ не упоминает.

 

***

 

Поговорка «мир тесен» обретает для Кита новые краски, когда Пидж заявляет:

— О, я его знаю.

В руках у нее телефон Кита, на котором, между прочим, пароль (хотя когда ее это останавливало), и говорит она это про фотографию Широ.

Вообще-то, если Лотор застукает ее здесь, то вполне сможет влепить им штраф — потому что ей семнадцать, и ей нельзя здесь находится (как минимум без взрослых), но ее никогда это не останавливало. Особенно когда ей надо было утащить с собой Мэтта. Который в данный момент помогал мужчине в примерочной.

(Как показала практика, самому застегнуть все ремешки на кожаном костюме для бдсм-сессий — не так уж просто.)

— Мама не говорила, что брать чужие вещи без разрешения — нехорошо? — спрашивает Кит и забирает у нее телефон, на что Пидж лишь хмыкает и быстрым движением поправляет сползающие к кончику носа очки.

— Она говорила, не пойман — не вор. Отправь мне это фото, я буду шантажировать его им за зачет.

— И не подумаю. Подожди. За зачет? — переспрашивает Кит, и она пожимает плечами.

— Ага. Он преподает у меня в универе.

(«Моя сестренка такая умная, закончила школу экстерном и поступила раньше», — слышит в голове Кит восхищенный голос Мэтта.)

— Выглядит молодым, — сомневающимся тоном произносит Кит, рассматривая фото на телефоне, но Пидж выглядит уверенной до невозможности.

— А ему и есть всего тридцать один. Колись, что он тут покупал? — с интересом спрашивает она, понизив голос и наклонившись ближе, но Кит только пожимает плечами и убирает телефон.

— Ничего не покупал. Он на ногах-то едва стоял, куда уж там. Кофе зато потом в качестве извинения занес.

— О-о, — тянет Пидж и хитро улыбается. — Ему хватило смелости сюда вернуться? Я думала, обстановка его испугает. А если она не справится, всегда есть ты.

— Ха-ха-ха, как смешно. Между прочим, кофе был вкусным, так что не такой уж этот Широ плохой. Только не говори Лэнсу, что я это сказал.

Кит все еще не понимает собственное отношение к Широ: с одной стороны, тот ему нравится, это железобетонный факт. Нравится внешне, нравится его скромная улыбка, нравится сочетание шикарного тела и неуверенности во взгляде — но крышесносной влюбленностью это не назвать. С другой стороны, при любой такой мысли он чувствует себя так, словно подставляет Лэнса. Это глупо, это иррационально, и он сам это понимает, но подсознание — штука своенравная и непредсказуемая, поэтому с этим ничего не получается сделать.

— Широ? А для нас всех он мистер Широгане. Знаешь, это звучит как начало чудесной романтической истории. Ну, или не очень чудесной, место так себе. Но тем не менее. Теперь по законам жанра вам остается только постоянно сталкиваться лбами и смущаться. Хотя бы ему.

— Я абсолютно точно не хочу знать, что ты там читаешь в этих своих фанфиках.

— А зря. Мог бы много нового оттуда узнать. Там, знаешь ли, о любых извращениях пишут. На любой вкус и цвет.

— Если бы я не сталкивался с ними каждый день, я бы посоветовал Мэтту сводить тебя к психологу. Или психиатру, — делится Кит, на что Пидж лишь совершенно по-детски показывает ему язык.

Мэтт возвращается к ним первым, мужчина с комплектом, который Кит сразу пробивает и упаковывает в пакет, следом за ним. Больше ничего он не покупает и уходит так, благодаря Мэтта и слишком уж с явным намеком смотря на него, но Холт-старший умело делает вид, что эти взгляды не замечает. Работа работой, но впутывать в нее личную жизнь не хочет никто. Жаль, что заглядывающие к ним люди редко это понимают.

— Я скажу, что тебе стало плохо. Тошнит. Что-нибудь придумаю, только бегите давайте быстрее, — машет на них рукой Кит, и Мэтт благодарно ему улыбается.

— Всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — довольно говорит он, и Кит показывает ему средний палец.

— Я что, похож на альтруиста? С тебя три обеда.

— Ты похож на вампира, который уже лет сто не пил крови, а не спал уже веков эдак пять, — делится Пидж.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — отвечает ей Кит, и она театрально кланяется, приложив руку в груди. Мэтт им аплодирует. Но потом они вдвоем собираются и правда по-тихому расходятся — Пидж с обычного выхода, а Мэтт с черного. И Кит остается один.

Он не винит остальных в ранних уходах, отгулах или просьбах поменяться сменами, потому что смотрит на ситуацию здраво: у всех вокруг, кроме него, есть личная жизнь, и это касается не только вторых половинок. У Лэнса — постоянные свидания и большая семья, с которой он тоже часто старается проводить время; Мэтт до сих пор все еще живет с родителями и часто зависает с Пидж; даже Шэй, хоть и совсем редко, чаще всего на праздники, старается как можно меньше времени проводить на работе, и как можно больше — со своей семьей или семьей Ханка. Киту в этом плане проще — нет семьи, нет проблем, есть свободное время. Впрочем, на работе он тоже не живет и подменять других соглашается далеко не всегда (но довольно часто).

Поэтому сейчас он не против дождаться конца смены в одиночестве. Лэнс должен прийти часа через два, в магазине пусто, и, значит, он как раз успеет помыть стекла на витринах к его приходу в надежде, что если кто-то и придет, то не изляпает их руками.

В проигрывателе включается что-то мелодично-грустное, Кит брызгает очистителем на дверцу витрины и протирает ее тряпкой, когда над дверью звенит колокольчик.

Он замирает, когда видит пришедшего.

У Широ на лице привычная уже неловкая улыбка, а в руках — кофе, и на этот раз на стаканчике даже подписано имя.

Широ, в общем-то, такой не первый. У Кита есть постоянные клиенты, чьи «привычки» он знает и помнит, и помогает им с выбором, есть благодарные клиенты, которым он советами и грамотными объяснениями помог сохранить отношения, есть даже люди, которые не теряют надежды познакомиться с ним поближе, и — многие из них приносят кофе. Потому что порой Кит выглядит так, словно готов за кофе отдаться первому встречному, но, на самом деле, это конечно не правда.

Он сомневается, что Широ преследует подобную цель, потому видеть его на пороге вновь странно вдвойне.

И, может, чуточку приятно.

(Только не говорите это Лэнсу.)

— Привет, — на этот раз первым заговаривает Кит и отступает от витрины.

— Привет, — говорит Широ, и в этот раз он звучит более уверенно. Может, потому что трезв. Может, потому что они тут совершенно одни.

Но на несколько секунд тишина между ними все равно повисает.

— Я, кхм, — говорит Кит и поднимает перед собой очиститель и тряпку, — пойду это отнесу. Сейчас вернусь. Можешь пока осмотреться.

Широ точно не выглядит как человек, который хочет тут осматриваться, но все равно кивает, и Кит уходит в подсобку.

«Эта рубашка на таком теле — незаконна», — возмущается голос у него в голове. — «Он вообще видел себя в зеркало? Сколько людей на улице просто при одном взгляде на него лишились девственности?»

Строго говоря, на Широ обычная белая классическая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, но возражать голосу Кит даже не пытается.

Он, наверняка, не первый такой, кто залипает на Широ взглядом, особенно если учесть, что он преподает в университете; если бы Кит учился на очном отделении и сталкивался с таким учителем хотя бы пару раз в неделю, то точно на его парах думал бы не о предмете. У него наверняка есть свой фан-клуб среди студентов.

Может быть, именно поэтому он поправляет свою любимую мятую клетчатую рубашку перед зеркалом и даже приглаживает волосы, чтобы выглядеть хотя бы чуть более аккуратным.

Широ обнаруживается ровно на том же самом месте, на котором стоял, когда Кит ушел.

— Ну, так, — говорит Кит, привлекая его внимание, и сейчас он чувствует себя более собранным, чем когда начал нести чушь в первый его (не-пьяный) визит, — кофе?

Широ смотрит на стаканчик у себя в руке так, словно не знает, как он там оказался, но потом оживает и даже улыбается. Кивает и подходит к стойке.

— Твой друг сказал, что ты любишь любой, но я не большой фанат, так что взял сезонный вкус.

Рука, в которой он держал стаканчик, затянута в перчатку, но они явно не на той стадии знакомства, когда стоит спрашивать, что же он под ней прячет. Может быть, ожог. А может быть ему просто нравится носить перчатку на одной руке.

— Спасибо, — кивает Кит и берет кофе. Даже улыбается коротко, — очень вовремя. Правда. Я готов за него убить. Потому что у нас кофеварка сломалась, да и… а, неважно, — осекается он, потому что _ну что за чушь ты несешь_.

Ответ Широ выбивает его из колеи:

— Да? Если хочешь, я могу посмотреть. Я не то чтобы прямо спец по технике, но, думаю, с кофеваркой совладать смогу.

Потому что если это флирт, то:

— во-первых, так мило с Китом еще никто не флиртовал;

— во-вторых, по последним фактам у Широ есть девушка, и вместе эти два факта не укладываются.

(Конечно, есть люди, которым наличие второй половинки абсолютно не мешает флиртовать с кем угодно, но Широ на таких не похож.)

Поэтому:

— Если ты этого хочешь? — слегка скептично спрашивает Кит, но Широ сразу же кивает.

Кит слышал множество разных предлогов попасть с ним в подсобку от совершенно разных людей, и большинство из них заканчивались тем, что Кит либо вежливо просил человека уйти из магазина, либо «помогал» таким людям уйти силой, и многие из них выглядели не менее адекватно, чем Широ, но ему он почему-то доверяет.

Все заканчивается тем, что Широ действительно чинит кофеварку.

— Раз уж ты не любишь кофе, но только что спас жизни всем работникам здесь, я могу предложить тебе чай, — говорит Кит, когда тот заканчивает, включает кофеварку, и она оказывается вполне себе рабочей. — Правда, остался только зеленый.

— Я люблю зеленый, — улыбается ему Широ, и через несколько минут Кит презентует ему кружку с чаем. Они переходят в зал, потому что еще дольше «прохлаждаться» в подсобке Кит не может, и какое-то время сидят в тишине.

Кит совершенно не против, потому что эта тишина не давящая на плечи, а довольно-таки уютная, но Широ заговаривает первым, и снова звучит неуверенно:

—Так… ты говорил что-то про разнообразие… я не уверен, но…

— Все нормально, можешь не смущаться, — перебивает его Кит и выбрасывает уже пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в мусорку. — Просто скажи мне хотя бы приблизительно, что бы ты хотел.

— Я не знаю. Меня все устраивало как есть, — он чешет затылок, — но мой… партнер, - он вздыхает, и следующие фразы они произносят почти одновременно:

— Явно хочет чего-то новенького.

— Сказал, что ты скучный,— говорит Кит.

Повисает тишина.

— Прости, — тут же добавляет он. — Я не имел в виду…

— Да нет, ты прав. Кит не знает, почему Широ предпочитает называть свою девушку партнером, но его это особо и не интересует. В нынешние времена как люди только своих вторых половинок не называют, со всем этим множеством гендеров, которых каждый день добавляется по десятку новых, так что это совсем не удивительно.

— Так, — спрашивает он, постукивая пальцем по стойке перед собой, — ты ищешь что-то для себя или для… партнера?

— Для партнера, — тут же отвечает Широ, и это предсказуемо. Как и вспыхнувший у него на скулах румянец (а это просто красиво).

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Кит. — У партнера есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Кинки? Или, если это сюрприз, может быть, пожелания есть у тебя?

Широ мнется.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты мне подскажешь.

— Так дела не делаются, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Я не экстрасенс, я не могу знать, что вам нравится. И порекомендовать без этого я тоже ничего не могу. У всех разные вкусы.

Широ молчит.

— Ладно, — сдается Кит и поднимается из-за стойки. — Как самый классический вариант, который заходит большинству, я могу предложить тебе вибратор. Вот, — он подходит к предназначенной под них витрине, указывает на одну из моделей, - довольно скромный, недорогой. Реалистик. Двадцать сантиметров в длину, четыре в диаметре, оптимально для большинства. Сертификат на него есть, покажу, если хочешь. Он легко чистится, удобный в использовании. Для первого раза с игрушкой — самое то.

Широ выглядит как человек, который хочет и дальше думать, что секс — это за закрытой дверью, с задернутыми занавесками и в миссионерской позе. И это грустно. Потому что — будем честными — Кит бы не проработал столько времени в этом месте с таким же отношением или вообще без интереса к сексу. Конечно, он и весь ассортимент не скупает, но иногда…

(Они все здесь иногда что-нибудь покупают. Даже Мэтт. Хоть это и было всего один раз.)

(Не говорите об этом его семье.)

— Ты так уверенно об этом говоришь, — наконец обретает дар речи Широ.

— Ну, я здесь работаю.

— Точно, — нервно улыбается он.

— Хочешь подержать? Потрогать? Я могу его включить. Не бойся, он не кусается.

— А это… нормально?

— Почему нет? — хмыкает Кит. — Я могу тебе его продемонстрировать. До тех пор, пока ты не попытаешься его своровать или использовать прямо тут, все нормально.

— Прямо тут? — переспрашивает Широ с растерянным видом, и Кит даже улыбается, потому что, ну, он выглядит _очень мило_ и ничего с этим не поделаешь.

— Я могу рассказать тебе очень, очень много занимательных историй, — говорит он, хлопает себя по карманам в поисках ключей от витрины, достает их (чертовы узкие джинсы с неудобными карманами), открывает дверцу и осторожно достает «выставочный образец». Когда он уже вставляет в него батарейки у кассовой стойки, Широ тоже подходит ближе.

— А ты, — спрашивает он, явно перешагнув через свое стеснение, — пользовался чем-то… подобным?

Киту хочется думать, что это из-за него. Что это он своим спокойным видом располагает Широ к себе. Спокойствием и уверенностью в себе и в знаниях об ассортименте вокруг. Хочется думать, что Широ и вовсе перестанет стесняться думать о сексе как о чем-то приятном, и не будет о нем думать как о чем-то, о чем стоит говорить только за закрытыми дверями.

Он хмыкает.

— Посмотри на меня, — предлагает он, ткнув Широ этим самым вибратором в грудь, — и подумай.

В двадцать четыре Кит вполне выглядит на свой возраст, несмотря на то, что его в целом неформальную внешность часто считают атрибутом застрявших в переходном возрасте подростков.

(Да, пирсинг в брови, татуировка на правой лопатке и шрам на щеке прилагаются.)

Сам он себя неформалом не считает, но то ли в выражении лица, то ли во взгляде есть у него что-то такое, что заставляет людей его опасаться и сторониться. Ну, вот знаете, тех нормальных людей, у которых есть инстинкт самосохранения.

У Широ, видимо, его нет.

— Не знаю, — улыбается тот и отодвигает от себя его руку. — Если да, то я не понимаю, зачем.

— В смысле? — непонимающе переспрашивает Кит, смотря на него даже с любопытством.

— В смысле, ты и так хорошо выглядишь. И вряд ли… найти кого-то — для тебя проблема. А все это как замена…

— О, нет-нет-нет, — тут же перебивает его Кит и скрещивает руки на груди. — То есть, отчасти, может быть. Кто-то действительно покупает все это, чтобы развлекаться в одиночестве. Но тех, кто покупает это, чтобы, как ты и хотел, разнообразить сексуальную жизнь с партнером, большинство.

— Ладно, ладно, — с неловкой улыбкой произносит Широ и поднимает перед собой руки, словно сдается. — Ты меня убедил. Если ты уверен, что это хорошая идея… — смотрит он на вибратор в руках Кита, и тот вздыхает.

— Ты должен быть в этом уверен, а не я. Иначе ничего не сработает. Не я же окажусь в твоей постели.

— Не лишено смысла, — говорит Широ и улыбается уже более открыто.

Часть Кита хочет услышать что-то вроде «а может, и окажешься»; другая, более адекватная, часть понимает, что этому не бывать. Вместо этого он идет достать новенькую упаковку с вибратором, когда Широ все же соглашается его купить, пробивает его на кассе и помогает подобрать все сопутствующее.

— Надеюсь, твой партнер будет доволен, — говорит он, упаковывая все это в пакет и отдавая его Широ. Тот улыбается.

— Надеюсь. Спасибо, Кит.

— Заходи еще, — говорит Кит, когда Широ уже открывает дверь, чтобы выйти, и ловит себя на том, что звучит до невозможности искренне.

Тот улыбается.

— Зайду, — говорит он так, словно обещает, а потом уходит.

Весь остаток рабочего дня Киту сосредоточиться на работе так и не удается.

И он не хочет задумываться о причинах.

 

***

 

Один из самых приятных людей в жизни Кита — это Ханк. Рядом с Ханком всегда светит солнце (образно, конечно), всегда чувствуешь себя защищенным и любимым, а еще он всегда приносит с собой чудесную домашнюю выпечку, к которой никто не остается равнодушным.

Строго говоря, он тут не работает — но практически всегда заходит в смены Шэй, принося ей (и остальным, за компанию) обед; в общем, он оказывается тут так часто, что некоторые клиенты принимают его за работника и порой даже обращаются с вопросами. Хоть и посоветовать он мог только то, что когда-то пробовал сам.

(Кит этому не удивляется. Смотря на них с Шэй, все прежде всего думают, что они самая милая и скромная пара на свете, но вы удивитесь насколько на самом деле у них насыщенная и раскрепощенная сексуальная жизнь.)

— Иногда у меня создается впечатление, что ты живешь только на кофе, — сочувственно говорит Ханк, смотря на Кита, который с нехилым таким аппетитом уминает пирожок с мясом, но тот лишь невнятно мычит что-то с набитым ртом.

— Он говорит, что обожает тебя, — переводит на человеческий язык Шэй и улыбается.

Дообедать нормально, к сожалению, Киту не удается, потому что к ним заходит покупательница, и еду приходится спрятать.

Девушка выглядит так, словно спустилась с небес на эту грешную землю, чтобы помогать людям — с этими длинными светлыми волосами, ясными голубыми глазами и самым добрым (ну, может, после Ханка) выражением лица на свете.

(Обычно, Кит уже не помнит с чьей подачи, между собой такой тип они называют «монашками».)

— Добрый день, — приветливо улыбается ей Шэй, пока Кит вытирает руки о джинсы (аккуратность — не его конек) и пытается поймать какую-то вертящуюся прямо на поверхности мысль за хвост. Та упорно ускользает, и это раздражает.

— Добрый день, — улыбается ей девушка в ответ, и без всякого стеснения подходит ближе. — Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Я бы хотела сделать подарок одному человеку, который мне нравится. Я не уверена в том, что именно он бы хотел, но он что-то говорил об этом месте, я не очень точно расслышала, правда…

Кит не слышит, что ей отвечает Шэй, потому что в голове буквально неоном вспыхивает: «Аллура». Лэнс, конечно же, умудрился сделать общую с ней фотографию в том клубе, и все же показал ее Киту — так что сомнений не остается.

Хорошо, что сегодня не смена Лэнса, думает он.

Было бы совсем ужасно, если бы ему пришлось помогать выбирать с девушкой, которая ему нравится, подарок для ее парня. Даже звучит нелепо.

Похоже, она действительно считает их секс скучным, раз и сама пришла сюда.

— Все в порядке? — слышит Кит голос Ханка и поднимает на него взгляд. — Ты выглядишь так, словно только что узнал, что под Белым Домом правда прячут инопланетную летающую тарелку.

— Теории заговора — это к Мэтту, — бормочет Кит себе под нос и качает головой. — Ничего такого. Просто она показалась мне знакомой, вот и все, — смотрит он краем глаза на Аллуру, которой Шэй что-то там вдохновенно советует. — Обознался.

— Не думал, что у тебя много знакомых девушек, — говорит Ханк совершенно искренне, не подразумевая в этой фразе обиды или сарказма, но Кит все равно закатывает глаза.

— Ты слишком много общаешься с Лэнсом.

Ханк поднимает перед собой руки, мол, не моя вина, но они оба знают, что Кит на такое не обижается.

— Прости.

Кит лишь машет на него рукой. Шэй с Аллурой тем временем подходят к ближайшей витрине, где у них выставлены всякие мелкие анальные игрушки и лубриканты, и Киту даже немного хочется смеяться, когда он вспоминает что недавно продал Широ. Кажется, их совместная жизнь и правда станет веселее.

Какая-то маленькая, совсем мерзкая его часть оживает в этот момент, и он решительно поднимается со стула и подходит к ним:

— Я бы, — говорит он, — порекомендовал вот это.

Шэй смотрит удивленно, но молчит, а Кит указывает пальцем точно на тот самый плаг, который когда-то в пух и прах раскритиковал Лэнс. Где-то внутри себя Кит слышит мерзкий смех, вроде тех, что бывают у мультяшных злодеев, и, что ж, он ведет себя по-детски, а это — его маленькая месть за друга. Даже если Широ, в общем-то, ему нравится тоже.

Злодей внутри начинает смеяться еще громче, когда Аллура все же следует его совету.

Когда вечером — уже почти ночью — он все же рассказывает об этом Лэнсу, тот смеется вместе с ним, хотя Кит видит, как на долю секунд грусть мелькает у него на лице.

У Лэнса в руках миска с попкорном, на экране ноутбука Элевен только что спасает Майка от падения с обрыва в воду*, и, в целом, этот вечер даже кажется Киту вполне уютным. Они шутят о том, какой сюрприз ждет Широ, обсуждают сериал, и заканчивается все тем, что Лэнс засыпает прямо на диване, уронив миску и рассыпав остатки от попкорна по полу.

 

***

 

В четвертый раз Кит сталкивается с Широ не в магазине. Но, по традиции, рядом с кофе; они в буквальном смысле почти врезаются друг в друга у холодильника с напитками в Старбаксе, когда оба тянутся за одной бутылкой воды.

Киту уже хочется недовольно посмотреть на того, кто увел воду у него из-под носа, но Широ оценивает ситуацию первым и узнает его.

— О. Привет, — говорит он и улыбается.

Кит не верит в судьбу, но как-то иначе объяснить эту их случайную встречу не может.

— Привет, — говорит он, смотрит на бутылку с водой, а потом поднимает взгляд на Широ. Тот тоже смотрит на нее, а потом протягивает Киту.

— Вот, возьми, — а сам тянется за другой.

«Это так мило с его стороны», - говорит мечтательный голос в голове Кита, который оживает каждый раз при виде Широ. Он уже не пытается с ним бороться.

(Недавно он даже спрашивал Пидж о Широ; и узнал, что тот некогда работал в Наса и мог бы стать космонавтом, но из-за травмы лишился будущего в этой сфере, и потому теперь преподает у них в университете.)

— Спасибо. Могу порекомендовать вкусный кофе в качестве благодарности? Я знаю, ты его не любишь, но он правда бывает вкусным, и…

— Было бы классно. Мне как раз нужно взбодриться.

Вот сейчас Кит решительно затыкает мечтательный голос у себя в голове.

Кассир, зависимый от плана продаж, пытается предложить им сезонный напиток, но Кит отказывается и выбирает кофе и добавки к нему сам — и надеется, что Широ все понравится также, как и ему.

К его удивлению, тот оплачивает оба напитка.

— У меня есть деньги, — начинает было Кит, потому что он одновременно и хочет, и не хочет видеть в этом намек, но Широ лишь улыбается.

— В качестве благодарности.

И Кит не возражает — ну, в конце концов, кто он, чтобы отказываться от халявы. Особенно если от такого красавчика.

Может, с его стороны Широ это тоже истолкует как _намек_.

— Я работаю здесь рядом, — говорит тот, когда они выходят из кофейни. — Как раз через полчаса пара. Но я не спал почти всю ночь, поэтому ты с кофе меня просто спасаешь, — он отпивает, и на лице у него вспыхивает удивление. — Вкусно.

— Конечно, вкусно, — говорит Кит и отпивает от своего. — Я бы не стал рекомендовать что-то плохое. Значит, — осторожно начинает он, но хитрая улыбка все равно появляется у него на губах, — не спал всю ночь?

Подтекст вопроса до Широ доходит не сразу, но когда доходит — тот сразу же краснеет и коротко кашляет.

— Н-не в том смысле. Я… я готовился к проверке…

— Расслабься, я шучу, — коротко хлопает его по плечу Кит, и они оба замирают.

Кит — потому что понимает, что ни у кого, даже у бодибилдеров, не бывает таких твердых мышц.

Широ — видимо, по той же самой причине.

Кит вспоминает слова Пидж о его травме, и мысль о том, что под рубашками с длинным рукавом и под перчаткой Широ прячет протез, его не удивляет.

— Извини, — все же говорит он. И тут же добавляет: — Если что, все нормально. В смысле, не думай, что я сейчас испугаюсь и убегу.

Широ молчит какое-то время, но потом улыбается, слегка неуверенно, но благодарно.

— Спасибо.

Кит все же спрашивает, несмотря на то, что уже знает ответ, просто чтобы развеять неловкость между ними:

— Кем ты работаешь?

Широ оживает на глазах — как любой человек, который любит свою работу.

— Я преподаю. В Гарнизоне, тут, рядом. Астрономию.

«Интересно, носит ли он очки на работе», — думает Кит. И, представляя Широ в очках, думает, что чего-то, видимо, не знает о своих кинках.

(Фантазия выглядит очень горячо.)

Видимо, он слишком глубоко уходит в свои мысли, потому что вопрос Широ слышит не сразу:

— ...зайти? Кит?

— Задумался, — тут же отвечает тот и поспешно отпивает кофе.

— Я спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты зайти? Посмотреть?

— Это такая хитрая программа по вербовке студентов? — пытается пошутить он. — Извини, я не так богат, чтобы платить за обучение. И, думаю, уже достаточно стар, чтобы поступать.

— Это экскурсия. Я думаю, тебе понравится, — просто говорит Широ и улыбается.

Возможно, в этой его уверенности виновата надетая сегодня на Ките футболка с космическим узором.

— А ты не опоздаешь на пару?

— Не думаю, что студенты этому огорчатся, — смеется Широ, и Кит

чувствует

как падает

все глубже на дно.

Потому что вот сейчас осознание того, что Широ ему _очень нравится_ буквально бьет его под дых, и он едва не давится собственным кофе.

Широ выглядит настолько чудесно, когда смеется, что от него просто невозможно отвести взгляд.

Кит не понимает, как Аллура могла считать его скучным. Да, он практически не знает Широ, но тот выглядит настолько прекрасным человеком, что Кит запал бы на него, даже если бы тот был евнухом, давшим обет воздержания, молился бы каждый час и не ел мясо.

(Ты попал, дружище, говорит ему внутренний голос интонациями Ханка.)

— Хорошо, — выпаливает он, и улыбка Широ становится еще ярче.

Гарнизон оказывается _крутым_. Еще круче, чем в рассказах Пидж, потому что она в основном рассказывала о местной технике. Здание огромное, новое и даже слегка футуристическое; и все действительно оборудовано по последнему слову техники. У них даже есть симуляторы космических кораблей — и, что ж, возможно при виде одного из таких у Кита действительно по-детски восторженно светятся глаза. Жаль, конечно, что его туда не пускают.

Некоторые преподаватели здесь носят форму, и Кит мысленно примеряет ее на Широ. А потом в его сознании эта форма меняется на наряд того небезызвестного капитана Браннигана из **«** Футурамы **»** *, и да, Кит явно чего-то о себе не знает.

(Но Широ она очень идет.)

Экскурсия заканчивается в столовой, где Кит покупает себе еще кофе, а потом умудряется все испортить.

Потому что он не любит недосказанность.

— Скажи, Широ, — говорит он, постукивая пальцем по картонному стаканчику, — это было свидание?

 _Бум_.

Лицо Широ можно помещать в толковый словарь как иллюстрацию к слову «растерянность».

Ты молодец, Кит. Одиннадцать баллов из десяти за тактичность.

Широ сглатывает.

— А ты хочешь, — спрашивает он, — чтобы это было свидание?

— Я не знаю. Как твоя девушка к этому отнесется? — говорит Кит, и, возможно, это звучит чуть более жестко, чем нужно. Возможно, ему даже жаль.

— Моя… девушка? — еще более растерянно спрашивает Широ.

— Аллура.

Растерянность только набирает обороты.

— Аллура? Но причем тут она? — спрашивает он севшим голосом и качает головой. — Откуда ты ее вообще знаешь?

— Ну, — говорит Кит, — когда ты зашел в первый раз, ты упоминал кого-то с именем на букву «А». А мой друг как раз в тот вечер был с ней и сказал, что большую часть их свидания она провела с тобой, потому что вы оказались в одном клубе. Кстати, очень странно с ее стороны ходить на свидания с кем-то, если вы вместе, знаешь ли.

— Стой. Подожди, пожалуйста, — почти страдальческим тоном просит Широ, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Дай мне секунду.

И Кит послушно ждет.

— Аллура — моя знакомая. Дочь одного из профессоров здесь, — наконец говорит Широ, — и мы с ней определенно точно не встречаемся. Можешь сказать это своему другу, — неловко улыбается он.

— Но в тот вечер…

— Я плохо помню тот вечер, только урывками. Она просто хотела меня поддержать. Мне жаль, что я при этом сорвал чье-то свидание, — качает он головой. — Я обычно не пью, но тогда расстроился, сорвался, и…, — он неопределенно машет рукой. — А поссорился я тогда со своим парнем. Его зовут Адам.

Кит моргает, потому что это одновременно и нелепо, и логично.

— Извини. Правда. Я придурок, — говорит он, а внутри вспыхивает желание уйти и больше никогда не показываться Широ на глаза, потому что он только что обвинил его без причины черт знает в чем и испортил ему настроение. — Я лучше пойду.

— Кит, подожди, — спохватывается Широ, но тот не слушает, качает головой и поднимается из-за стола.

— Извини, — повторяет он и практически сбегает из столовой.

 

***

 

Мэтт с Лэнсом смотрят на него как на идиота.

Лотор смотрит на них на всех как на идиотов, но это уже вполне привычно.

(Впрочем, сейчас на Мэтта он смотрит как на чуть более умного идиота. После того, как Мэтт все же рискнул поговорить с ним о том случае, и получил куда больше, чем рассчитывал - самого Лотора.)

— Ты _что_? — спрашивает Лэнс почти возмущенно, и Кит лишь фыркает.

— Убежал. А что мне оставалось? Кстати, не вижу радости на твоем лице. Они же не вместе.

— Я рад, но мы тут не обо мне говорим, мистер, — все также возмущенно продолжает он. — Это ведь могло быть свидание! А ты сбежал!

— Спешу напомнить, что у него есть парень. И, возможно, он просто вежливый и дружелюбный человек, а я просто выдумал себе всякое.

Звякнувший над дверью колокольчик они не слышат.

— Если его парень говорит ему, что он скучный, заставляя из-за этого напиваться, то это — хреновый парень! — гордо изрекает Лэнс, скрещивая руки на груди, и Кит только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как их прерывает голос от двери:

— Думаю, это правда.

Кит узнает голос сразу и леденеет.

(Это точно его жизнь? Потому что больше похоже на какой-то нелепый фильм.)

Лэнс оборачивается и тихо ойкает, прикрывая рот рукой, а Мэтт, глянув на них обоих, утаскивает Лотора за собой в подсобку, чтобы не мешать. Хотя тот выглядит так, словно наслаждается всей ситуацией не меньше, чем какой-нибудь бродвейской постановкой.

— Привет, — говорит им Широ.

Кит кивает.

— Извини за… — он смотрит на Лэнса, — это.

— Все в порядке, — качает Широ головой. — Я думаю, что твой друг прав. Хотя бы частично.

Кит неловко молчит, потому что не представляет, что можно сказать в такой ситуации.

— Вот что, — уверенно говорит Лэнс и подталкивает его в сторону Широ, — у Кита сейчас перекур. Идите и поговорите спокойно. Обещаю, я не буду подслушивать.

Кит смотрит на него возмущенно, но потом со вздохом и правда идет к выходу, по пути доставая пачку сигарет из кармана. Поговорить — это хорошо. Это то, как поступают нормальные взрослые люди.

Широ выходит следом за ним.

— Ну, так, — спрашивает Кит спустя минуту тишины, успев выкурить почти половину сигареты, — как Адам? Вы помирились?

— Мы расстались.

Это звучит так неожиданно-спокойно, что Кит давится дымом и начинает кашлять, и Широ тут же спохватывается, хлопает его по спине.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло говорит ему Кит, — в порядке. Просто не ожидал. Мне жаль.

Широ улыбается как-то грустно.

— Мне тоже. Мы расстались еще в тот день, когда я напился — я просто вернулся утром домой, а его уже не было. Как и большей части его вещей. Он даже не сказал мне лично о том, что уходит, — Широ вздыхает, но продолжает. — И я просто оглянулся, посмотрел на наши отношения со стороны, и понял, что он ни разу даже не говорил, что любит меня. Он многого просил, многого ждал, но… — он качает головой. — Не хочу все это вываливать на тебя. Вряд ли тебе интересно.

— Мне интересно, — говорит Кит. — А тебе нужно высказаться. Что насчет того, чтобы пойти купить кофе и присесть где-нибудь?

Широ смотрит на него и вдруг коротко улыбается.

— Это звучит как приглашение на свидание.

Кит ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается в ответ.

— Возможно.

Когда Широ отвечает, Киту кажется, что сердце у него начинает биться чуть быстрее.

— Тогда я согласен.

 

***

 

Через какое-то время Кит узнает, что в протез у Широ зачем-то встроена программа вибрации, но это уже совсем другая история.

 

(А еще через какое-то время Аллура вручает Лэнсу тот самый подарок, который ей порекомендовал Кит, и Лэнс клянется, что они больше не друзья, но все знают, что это неправда.)

**Author's Note:**

> * - «Apocalypse now, I'm droppin this bomb» (да простят меня все за корявую транслитерацию с английского); строчки из песни как раз-таки Baby's On Fire от Die Antwoord. Я ее просто обожаю. (что, впрочем, видно по названию)
> 
> * - «Don't wanna be an american idiot» и «Welcome to a new kind of tension»; строчки (все и так знают откуда) из песни American Idiot от Green Day.
> 
> * - Элевен (Одиннадцать) и Майк - главные герои сериала Stranger Things (Очень странные дела).
> 
> * - специально для тех, кто, может быть заинтересуется, что это же за форма и как она будет сидеть на Широ: https://pp.userapi.com/c847124/v847124006/acbc7/Vr6ToRlGSM8.jpg  
> (я не знаю, кто автор, но я его (ее) обожаю).


End file.
